Sex Obsessed
by Eeyore2603
Summary: Drunk one night Alice gave everyone a challenge to see which couple could have the most amount of sex in the next 2 weeks, in the most sexiest, random places. The couple who loses can't have sex for a week. Let the sex games begin. BxE/JxA/RxE. AH, OOC
1. Sex Challenge

**So this story is pretty much just full of sex and sexual tension. Doesn't really have much substance or anything, I wrote it just for the fun of it - and purely for my own reading pleasure, and hopefully yours.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

'I have the perfect challenge for everyone!' Alice spoke overly excited, bouncy up and down more than usual. The small amount of alcohol her body already consumed was making her natural hype even more noticeable.

I groaned before I spoke, although I may have also been a little bit tipsy doesn't mean I was thrilled to hear her idea.

'Ah Alice, your ideas are always so, hmm what's the word I'm looking for? Fucking crazy maybe? Yeah that seems to fit you.'

'Hey! I resent that. And plus, this one is totally sexy and fun for everyone. Do you want to hear it or not?'

'Fine, go ahead'

It was only then that I realised how funny we all actually looked. There I was sitting in a circle, in the dark with only a few lit candles, with my crazy best friends Alice and Rosalie and their boyfriends Jasper and Emmet, and my boyfriend Edward. We were all extremely bored that night and had no plans, so Alice being the crazy person she is decided that we get some alcohol, sit in a circle and play truth or dare or some shit. Emmett jumped at the idea, he couldn't wait. There was nothing more he loved than to get other people drunk and find out their secrets - or humiliate them. Emmett was ridiciously huge. His muscles were always bulging out of his tshirts, wanting to breathe. I remember all through high school everyone who wasn't his friend was so intimidated by him. The first day I met him I was too scared to shake his hand! But then you see him grin, and you have to smile back with him, because he's just too darn adorable. His body was his prized possession, he knew girls went crazy for it - especially his girlfriend Rosalie. I could only imagine how big he was in other areas..

_Ok, stop thinking about your friends boyfriends package.  
Seriously though, must be massive! Especially the way Rosalie talks about him._

Rosalie is model perfection. Every girl wants to be her, or be friends with her - although just being seen next to her was like being invisible. She attracted everyone's attention. I'm pretty sure girls would turn lesbian for her, heck I would. She had legs that went for days and days, always matched with killer high heels. Her sunshine blonde hair flowed beautifully across her shoulders, and she had these beautiful blue eyes. I was jealous the instant I met her, and truthfully thought she was going to be a stuck up bitch, but she was totally the opposite. At least to me.

Alice is just as beautiful as Rosalie, no wonder they were friends before I came into the picture. They walk into a room together and everyone just stops and stares. She's my little pixie, with pixie features. She has short, spikey black hair and this cute little button nose. She is constantly hyperactive, and fashion crazed. Don't let her see you in baggy sweats and an oversized tee.  
Alice is going out with Jasper - who is drop dead gorgeous. Amazing blue eyes, just like Rosalie - they were step brother and sister. He also shared the blonde colour hair, but his was a darker shade. It was constantly scruffy and usually had a thin line of unshaven stubble across his jawline.

Then there was Edward. My boyfriend. I stopped dead in my tracks the day I saw him. He is immaculate. I never knew his good looks actually existed, other than in my dreams, until I saw him for myself. His golden bronze hair was always in a mess and constantly had his hands running through it - but it suited him. Neat hair just wasn't as sexy. His jawline was so unbelievably chiseled I just wanted to run my lips across it all the time, and when he didn't shave for a few days - ah fucking sexy. Still to this day, I have no idea how he could have fallen in love with someone like me. Plain old boring Bella with brown hair and brown eyes, and a complete klutz.

Alice's loud chirpy voice brought me out of my daze and back to reality - her apparent _perfect _challenge.

'Okay.. so here's how it works. We've got two weeks starting from today. The challenge is to see which couple can have the most amount of the hottest, sexiest, craziest, random sex in those two weeks. And the couples that lose, get no sex for a week. How's that sound huh?'

I was utterly shocked! Alice proposing this? That was crazy. Although - it does sound kind of hot. There is definitely a few fantasies I would love to have come true.

'HELL YEAH! I'm so in. You in baby?' Of course. Emmett had to be the first to answer. He looked down at Rosalie, looking for her approval.

'You know what, what the hell! Not sure if there's that many places we haven't already had sex, but count me in. This should be fun.' Rosalie definitely sounded excited now.

I felt Edwards' hand gently brush my hair away so he could softly whisper in my ear.  
'What do you say baby? You know we could win?' He started nibbling on my ear lobe, already causing me to shiver at his touch.  
'Alright I'm in! This will be fun.'

Naturally Jasper didn't have to say whether he was in or not, whatever Alice decided he was happy with it. And if it involved sex, then he was in no matter to disagree with her.

'Yay! This is going to be so much fun, depending on where you are take a photo so everyone knows you actually had sex there. Not literally a photo of you having sex but you all know what I mean.'

After we all agreed on the terms, we headed off to bed. Alice, Rose and I all shared an apartment, and Edward, Jasper and Emmett shared one with each other as-well. We were only 20 and took a year off college so decided to just share apartments. Sometimes when you did want some alone time with your guy/girl - I'll admit it was tough. But somehow everyone managed to always be satisfied. And now the challenge was going to be even more fun. I can't wait to see what Edward has up his sleeves.

Let the sex games begin.

* * *

**Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Love D. x**


	2. Let The Sex Games Begin

**A/N: Most of the story is going to be from Edward and Bella's side, but I'll throw in some of the other characters when I feel their "activities" are interesting or to break up the story, or somebody requests them. Hope you enjoy the guilty pleasure :)**

_**Thankyou to those of you who reviewed last chapter, you made me want to continue.**_

**Disclaimer: Clearly I'm not Stephenie and do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

_Edward._

This was by far the best idea that ever left Alice's head. These next two weeks were going to be the best two weeks of my life. Seriously, as much sex as possible? At all these sexy, different, kinky places. Fuck yeah. I'm hard as a rock just thinking about the things I want to do to Bella, the places I want to have sex. It's time to make her fantasies come true - along with mine.

Today is the first day of the sex challenge, and I have sweet Bella all to myself. Obviously the others are also off finding places to have sex already, so there won't be any interruptions. Now all I had to do was think of where I could sweep Bella off her feet. Fuck her like she'd never been fucked. I mean I definitely had some ideas.. involving aeroplanes, playgrounds, ice-skating rink, library, strangers backyard, strangers pool. The places were unlimited. But where to start this extravaganza?

I always remember Bella saying that she wanted to have sex at the movies. Now, I could _definitely _see that happening_. _Making Bella scream multiple times in a high piercing screech letting everyone else around us know that we were fucking each other, and I was the lucky guy causing her this pleasure._  
__Okay, time for a cold shower before I get myself too worked up too soon.  
And then it's off to organise my screaming Bella for the night. This is going to be good. _

I called Bella to let her know I wanted to take her to the movies tonight - _my treat of course. _She obliged but, she sounded upset that I was only taking her to the movies. Especially on our first night of the sex challenge. But little did she know the movies was going to be a _big_ part of it.

I decided to wear the shirt Bella got me last year for my birthday. It was black and long sleeved, which I would always roll up half way, and had a nice little V-neck showing off a small portion of my chest. It always seemed to turn her on whenever I wore it, it fitted like a glove - as she put it. I wore it simply with tight fitted jeans knowing it was what she liked.

As I arrived at Bellas' I noticed Rosalie and Alice had just left with their men, looking overly excited for their obvious sex adventure for the night. Bella looked absolutely breathtaking as she came to the door. She was wearing one of the shortest, black skirts I had even seen against her firm body. The material barely covered up her ass, clinging to her skin perfectly. To top it all off she wore a lacy sheer yellow V-neck, pushing her boobs tightly together from the sides creating amazing cleavage. I wanted to ravish her immediately.

'Did anybody ever tell you how beautifully perfect you are?'

'Not today, but thankyou.' She smirked up at me, 'Did anybody ever tell how sexy you are, especially in that shirt?'

'Oh yeah, everyday,' I winked up at her while flashing her my crooked smile. 'Shall we?'

The car ride was quiet and peaceful, but I couldn't stop myself from staring at her beautiful stems. I wanted to fuck her right then and now. But I didn't. I would be good and behave. For now.

As we got to the cinema I noticed every pair of guys eyes were staring at my girl, particularly eyeing her ass. Now, I can't say I blame them can I? And usually I'd get extremely pissed off and my manly ego would kick in, and I'd want to fucking kick their heads in, but for tonight, fuck it. I'm the one she was going to be fucking very soon, I should be gloating like a fool.

Bella was teasing me on purpose, swaying her curvy hips back and forth before choosing a seat. I couldn't wait to get my hands on that skirt, and everything underneath. My pants were already starting to feel slightly tight at the thought. I chose a spot for us to sit right up the back as it was probably safest - the front half of the cinema was packed.

As we sat down she placed her pale, bare legs on my lap to get herself comfortable. We usually sat like this when we went to movies. She had no idea what she was in for tonight.

I casually rubbed my hand against her leg, and moved my lips closer towards her ear and whispered,

'I'm gonna' fuck you senseless all through the movie and have you begging for more over, and over.. just so you know'

I carefully watched her next expression. Her body shivered as my words registered to her, and then she bit her lip just a little too hard - hopefully in anticipation for what was going to come - _literally. _

The lights finally deepened, leaving Bella and I in a very dimly lit cinema. I wanted to tease Bella as much as I could, I didn't want this over and done with. So I kept my hand on Bellas' leg and started to rub circles onto her soft skin as she tried to focus on the movie. I would continue running my fingers up and down her leg and stopping every time I reached the hemming of her skirt. Her thighs were so fucking close to me, I just wanted to shove my face in-between her legs. Instead I replaced what my fingers were doing, with blowing air. As the cool air reached her skin I heard her take a deep breathe as she tried to keep her focus on the movie. I lightly licked my finger tips and brought them back to her thighs. I breathed my air onto each spot my fingers touched, leaving a ice-cool sensation on Bella, causing her yet again to let out a frustrated sigh.

She still wasn't looking at me. Knowing her she'd probably break as soon as she saw the lust in my eyes. I let my fingers slightly touch her very thin panties, and started to rub circles with my thumb against her clit. I heard Bella softly gasp at my touch, which only wanted me to touch her more. I started teasing her through her panties until I could feel her becoming wet beneath me. My middle finger was poking her back and forth, slowly at first and then faster and faster as if I was finger fucking her through her panties. She was biting her lip furiously now, trying not to moan aloud. My fingers found the edge of her panties and quickly took them off and placed them in my pocket, leaving her bare underneath me. I placed my hand on her thigh where it was at the beginning, and resumed rubbing her up and down. Using my head I bent down towards her thighs, trying to gain contact with Bella. When she finally looked my way, I saw all the lust and frustration that was withholding. I wanted to make it go away, I wanted to please her - yet I still wanted to tease her more. I kept my eyes on Bellas' as I got lower and lower into her thighs and started blowing air inside of her. As soon as the air touched her, her body squirmed and she slightly tilted her head back into the seat. I started grinning to myself, knowing I had her right where I wanted. Once again I licked my fingers and gently inserted one of them into her pussy. I quickly blew air where I touched her, letting her feel the same sensation as before. I continued doing this with all my fingers, touching her, teasing her, finger fucking at the slowest pace. Every now and then she would let out these small moans and sighs, letting me know it was working. She wanted it.

I buried my face deeper into her legs, preparing myself for my next move. I let my tongue leave my mouth, and enter her. I heard her moan instantly, only urging me further. My pants were beyond tight at this stage. I kept licking, blowing, touching and sucking until I felt her moving uncontrollably beneath me while letting out shortened breaths and moans. I knew she was about to cum, and I wasn't going to stop. I wanted to taste her. I needed it. I wasn't planning on only making her cum once tonight. I held her down firmly, trying to stop her from moving around too much, as her juices started to flow and I furiously lapped them up like a pussycat _- no pun intended of course. _

Bella was still breathing at a rapid pace, trying to regain her strength. She left her legs on my lap and pulled herself closer towards me giving me a short sweet kiss, before breathing into my ear, 'You. Are. Fucking amazing.'

I did nothing but smirk, knowing I had succeeded.

'Oh but you do not we're not finished - not even close.'

'I was hoping you'd say that.' As she spoke I noticed a lustful glint in her eyes, the one she had when she was up to something.

She started unbuttoning my shirt to reveal more of my chest, touching every muscle the further she got. When it was more than halfway unbuttoned she swiftly moved her legs to either side of the chair and stood up a little bit so that her stomach was infront of my face. I had no idea what she was doing.

Suddenly her fingers were at the edge of her skirt, hiking it up a considerable amount. She then started to slide down my chest, rubbing her pussy and excess juices all over me, until she got to my zipper._  
Fuck she was good._  
Very, very slowly she unzipped my pants and pulled them down just a touch to get to what she wanted._  
And what I wanted._

She appeared to be excited to notice I wasn't wearing any jocks tonight, figuring it would be easier without them. She shot me a sexy glare before she wrapped her small fingers around my shaft. I sighed and closed my eyes at her touch. And then without warning, in one quick movement she had my entire dick in her mouth! Fuck she felt good.

She started using her tongue in a spiral movement - something she had never done before. It was making me crazy. I couldn't help but let out a deep grunt. My hips were bucked and I started to force my dick further into her mouth. I was fucking her mouth. I was going to lose control - soon. Very soon. As soon as she started to massage my balls, I was gone. I was about to cum. Hard. I wanted her to feel it running down her throat into the pit of her stomach, I wanted her to taste me. Knowing I was going to last much longer, she started sucking harder and faster and then pulled out quickly so she could scrape her teeth along my dick and let her tongue swirl around and around.

'Ughhh.' I groaned aloud as I finally came into her mouth. I couldn't help it. She continued to lick and suck me until there was nothing left.

I told Bella to pull my pants down a little further and motioned for her to sit on my lap. And she willingly did just that. After all this build up and teasing, I was already to fuck.

My fingers brushed against Bellas' pussy again to see if she was still wet. And to my surprise, she still had some juices. I quickly placed my fingers inside of her again so she would be ready for my cock. Almost instantly she was soaked, so I took my wet fingers out and rubbed them against my cock.

'You ready baby'

All she did was close her eyes, and nod.

I put my hand around my dick, and placed the tip inside of Bellas' pussy. She let out a whimpered sigh as I did. I continued to tease her and enter in and out slowly. Bella looked frustrated as hell. It was so fucking sexy. But then she came real close to me ear and said, 'Stop teasing me, please. I want you to fuck the shit out of me. Now!'

I needed to hear no further words. When Bella talked to me like that, it was so fucking hot. I entered her completely again in one stroke. She then started bouncing up and down on top of my dick, I could feel all her juices covering me completely, causing small wet sounds. Trying not to be too noticeable in the cinema we weren't moving as quick as we would have liked to, so staying in the position that we were, I firmly held her hips in place as she kept moving back lower and lower until her head was touching the unoccupied seat in front of us. I could see Bellas' heaving breasts and I just wanted to touch them and fuck the shit out of them, but I couldn't reach her. Soon enough she started touching them herself. It was such a turn on to see her getting so much pleasure out of this, her breathing was irregular, her chest heaving up and down, and her mouth was letting out the most adorable moans and sighs I had ever heard. Both our bodies started to shake and Bella was squirming above me, we were both about to cum any minute. I pulled Bella back towards me and told her to get on the floor in the corner. As she bent down I hovered behind her and placed my dick inside from behind. She yelped out as I entered her for the second time. I gave her a few hard thrusts to finish off, and then we both climaxed together, Bella letting out a loud squeal as she did. A couple a few rows ahead turned there heads to see what was going on, and to be nosy fuckers they asked what happened.

'Sorry, my girlfriend saw a spider. She's terrified of them!'

'Oh, sorry for disturbing you both. It was a very, very _big_ spider.' When she said big spider she looked up at me and winked.

_Fuck she was amazing._

When we both gained composure of ourselves we left the cinema as the credits started to role on the screen. We walked hand in hand to my car, and enjoyed a peaceful quiet car ride yet again.

As we arrived at Bella's she leaned over to me, placing her small hand on my dick, and whispered,

'That was fucking amazing Edward. Thankyou for letting me enjoy one of my fantasies. I love you.' And the she softly kissed my lips, before speaking again.

'I look forward to tomorrow baby. I'll pick the place.' And then she kissed me goodnight.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**I've never written anything like this so please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Especially if you have an idea for a place that a couple can have sex!**

**Or any other suggestions you have - would love to hear them. **

**Love D. x**


	3. Make Love In The Club

**A/N: Thankyou everyone for your reviews. I loved the sex suggestions and will definitely try and use them in the story at some point. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I'm not Stephenie and do not own anything.**

**- Oh and please read my other story suggestion after the chapter and let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Bella._

When I woke up this morning I was obviously still gloating like crazy and on cloud nine. Alice and Rosalie wasted no time in asking me 21 questions.

Alice was first to speak, 'Alright Bella give it up. What did you do last night that was so amazing that you've woken up with a permanent grin?'

I let out a shrug and couldn't stop smirking.

'Let's just say I got to experience one of my fantasies last night.'

Rosalies' jaw completely dropped in shock.

'I want all the dirty details Bella, now! Where did you's have sex?'

'I'm not telling you guys anything. Why would I give up a great spot just so you can both go and duplicate it with your men!'

'That's not fair Bella. We always discuss out sex escapes.' Alice was definitely whining, wanting me to give in. But I was not going to give them both the satisfaction, not this time. I was in it to win it.

'No way. We're on a bet remember, a challenge? And I want to win. Once it's all over then we can discuss everything. Plus, I know you both had sex last night, I don't see you guys jumping to tell me details!'

I paused.

'But I'll have you know, he made me come over, and over, and over again.' And with that being said, I left them both with their jaws open and went back upstairs to take a shower. Preferably a cold one.

* * * *

Ok, I definitely had to make tonight just as good as last night, if not better. Edward was utterly amazing. The way his tongue moved, the way his fingers probed and touched and teased me. I wanted to do the same to him. There were so many places I wanted to had sex, but tonight I needed it to be pretty good, otherwise he was gonna start acting like some sex god knowing his place was better than mine. Either way, he was a sex god to me. Since Edward let me live out a fantasy of mine, it was time to let him experience one of his own. He had always wanted to fuck in a club. And to be honest so did I. It was definitely a turn on. Everyone dancing seductively around you, grabbing and groping each other, usually trying to find a way to take someone home to have sex, the room was always extremely dark with just a few lights to show you where you were, and you could always feel the vibrations from the loud music.

_Ok, I'm turned on just thinking about it._

Tonight we are definitely having sex in a club.

Now all I had to do was wait in anticipation for the night to come. I decided to kill the time reading a favorite novel of mine, _'The Pact'_ kind of a tragic depressing love story, but was sure to keep my mind free of thought for the time being.

* * * *

Finally it's time. Fuck I was way too excited for sex. What a horny bitch. Edward said he would drive and pick me up. Perfect. I opted for a mid-thigh black skirt, with no panties. I figured if I wore jeans or shorts it would make the task a little bit more difficult. I wore my favourite push up bra giving my boobs amazing cleavage, and to top it off I wore a fire red boob tube that tightly cupped my boobs and had a nice v neck in the middle, showing even more of my chest and giving him touchable access. For my own pleasure of course.

Before Edward even had the chance of coming to the front door, I was already halfway down the driveway ready to get in the car.

'A little bit eager tonight are we? Might I ask where we are going?'

'Nope. Just drive by my directions would you.' I tried to speak calm, and not show how excited I was.

'Bella. You look excruciatingly beautiful tonight. I'm so tempted to touch you all over right now. How about we pull over ey?'

Although I was tempted. Not tonight.

'Thanks baby, you look handsome as usual. But, no we are not pulling over. Just keep on driving.'

The rest of the drive was in silence, other than the light acoustic sounds on the radio, and my voice telling Edward where to turn and drive.

'You could have told me we were going to a club Bella.'

'Where's the fun in that? Come on.'

I grabbed his hand and made a beeline for the door. I don't think it had registered yet that I wanted to have sex in the club with him. The club was full of a decent amount of people, and the dance-floor was perfectly crowded. I didn't recognize the current song playing but it had a decent beat and was able to bump and grind to it. Not letting go of Edwards' hand, I found a spot in the middle of the dance-floor for us.

I pulled Edward close to me, then turned around so my ass was in front of his cock and started to slowly grind against him. Edwards' smooth hands found my hips and kept pulling my ass closer and closer to his crotch. Every now and then I would stop grinding, and shake a little bit. Then I would start again, pushing my ass even harder against him. I could already feel myself becoming wet, especially since I wasn't wearing any panties. Edwards' pants were definitely showing off a decent bulge by this stage as well!

I wrapped my arm around his neck, and started to turn my head to the side eagerly wanting to pash my man. Edward got the hint and inched closer towards my face and started to kiss me. This time he didn't start off slow. His tongue begged my mouth for entrance before I even felt his lips. His tongue was warm against me, and we continued to kiss uncontrollably. Our tongues dancing and rolling against each others. I felt the bulge in his pants start to become bigger as my ass continued to rub up against him. He removed one of his hands from my hips and brought it up to my breast. He gave it one, quick hard squeeze and then replaced it back onto my hips. _Fucking tease._ I couldn't help but moan into his mouth at his touch. My moan was followed by a groin escaping his mouth. This was already getting too much for me. I could feel my juices. I wanted him to touch me. I pulled away from his mouth, and brought my lips to his ears and whispered, 'you should see how wet you make me.'

He quickly grabbed my face roughly this time and continued to shove his tongue into my mouth again, just as before. He removed the same hand that cupped my breast earlier, and snuck it under my skirt. This time he moaned as he noticed I wasn't wearing panties, and felt how wet I was. He tickled his fingers up and down my pussy before quickly seizing my clit two fingers and rubbing it as fast as he could. He was definitely trying to make me cum as soon as possible. And I couldn't hold on anymore. He pulled away from my mouth and started kissing and sucking on my neck, knowing I loved that shit. I didn't care who heard anymore. My legs started to shake, and I started gasping and sighing loudly.

'Fuck!' I screamed out over the music, and thankfully nobody heard me. My breathing was out of control and my sighs becoming louder. Before anyone could hear me, Edward resumed his tongue in my mouth to shut me up. I was not complaining.

As if nothing had happened we continued to dance like we were before, but I turned around so this time I was facing him. He looked sexy, dangerous and devious, which was fucking turning me on to the max. Edward started to rub his hand up and down my leg before gently lifting it and wrapping it around him. He lowered himself towards me and started to suck and kiss my obvious cleavage. To my surprise he started pulling one side of my boob tube low enough to see my nipples. And then did the same to the other side, and was very careful to make sure no other guy was checking out my boobs. But at this point I really didn't care. He covered his face in my breasts and started sucking and nibbling on my nipple. His tongue was working at a fast speed flicking it over my nipples. I let my head fall back and started to moan as softly as I could. As soon as he heard my moan, he began to move his hips back and forth, pressing his dick against my crotch. I pushed him away, not be able to control myself anymore.

'Fuck me. Now. I wanna get fucked in this club.' My eyes were burning with lust and sex as I spoke.

Obviously Edward needed to hear no more. He wrapped my leg tighter around his waist and unzipped his fly. With one of my hands I reached down into his pants and rapidly stroke his cock up and down before pulling it out and letting it free. I moved my hand away and placed it on his lower back so I was stable. Edward placed the head of his dick at my entrance and just left it there. He grabbed me and continued to fuck me with his tongue again. His hands were all over me. They were massaging my breasts and he was squeezing my ass all the while rubbing the tip of his cock against my pussy. Without any warning he forced his entire dick inside of me. I let out a whimpered sigh. He started thrusting in deeper and faster and faster, and before I had the chance to scream he would tease me with his tongue in my mouth, making me squirm uncontrollably into his mouth. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck tightly while he pulled away yet again from the kiss. He held my hips and increased his speed, fucking me even harder than before. I was moaning loudly now not giving a fuck who could hear me. It was like I wanted people to know. For the second time that night, my legs started to shake and my whole body was convulsing. He rubbed his face into my breasts and licked them and sucked them like crazy.

'OHHHHH FUCK! AHHHH!' I was screaming at the top of my lungs against the loud music. I felt my juices run down as Edward pulled out, but only for a moment. He then immediately re-entered me fucking me somehow even faster than before! He placed his hands under my thighs picking me to fuck me better. I came again for the third time that night, at the same time as Edward. As my body started to relax and brought my face closer to kiss Edward passionately. Very slyly he pulled his dick back into his pants and zipped himself up. I pulled my skirt down and fixed up my top getting ready to leave. I grabbed his hand and led him to the exit towards his car. Edward was about to open this passengers door for me before he whispered to me, 'Thankyou for letting me live out a fantasy,' and his now cold lips quickly brushed against my cheek, causing me to blush, but not particularly sure why.

The car ride back Edward and I were holding hands the whole time, and at every red light he would lean over and kiss me.  
The past two nights had been the best sex of my life. I couldn't wait for these next two weeks to pass.

* * *

**A/N: Please review**

**And continue to send down your suggestions!**

**Oh and I have a question that I would love answered by you all. I'm thinking of also doing another story while this one, as I have way too much time on my hands.**

**And I was thinking of this for the story line, I mean I know so many stories are done similar but they are all written different, anything this is it:**

_**Bella and Edward have been neighbors ever since they were babies, but never spoke to each other or even crossed paths. They have nothing in common. Edward's best friend is Jasper. Bella and Emmett are best friends, never really hung around girls much. Jasper and Bella start to hook up at a party and then start to go out. Bella gets introduced to Edward. Sooner or later they start to hang out more, get to know each other find out they actually do have similar interests and live next door to each other. They sneak around Jasper, and yeah. Lol you get the jist of it. And since I'm a movie + music geek each chapter will probably be a song title or movie quote!**_

**So yeah please tell me what you think and if I should write it as a story! :)**

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Love D. x**


	4. Summer Lovin

**Chapter 4: Summer Loving**

**A/N: Thankyou everyone for your reviews and suggestions, they will be used at some point. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I'm not Stephenie and do not own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up extremely late this morning. I gotta be honest I was pretty tired from last night. My body was still hurting. But fuck it was worth it. So worth it. I couldn't help but relieve myself in the shower, replaying last nights events. I didn't even want to the think where the others were spending their days and nights having sex.

Bella came over during the day and we just relaxed with some hot chocolate and a movie. Enjoying each other's company. Jasper and Emmett were over at the girls apartment so Bella and I finally had some privacy together to not have sex. Yet.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, the sun was actually shining outside. The clouds in the sky were beautiful. It was then that I had a brilliant idea for a little sex adventure. After all, I was feeling a little frisky.

'Hey sweetie,' I spoke while twisting her hair with my fingers and caressing her cheek, 'since it's so nice outside, do you wanna take a walk in the park?'

She looked back up at me and yawned. She was so fucking cute. She didn't answer me, only nodded a yes. She grabbed a jacket and we were out the door.

I chose the most beautiful park we have in Forks. It's covered in trees and colorful flowers. When it's pouring rain, it still manages to shine and look spectacular. I love it here, but we rarely go there.

While we were walking I grabbed Bella from behind and sucked on all her delicate spots on her neck. I pulled her closer to me and slowly unzipped her jacket, but only enough so I could feel her tits. I heard her let out a small moan at my touch. I only did this for a minute or two and then stopped, and continued walking. This was definitely frustrating her, she hated it when I teased her. Especially in public - it just turned her on more! During the next 10 minutes I would continue to grab her, suck on her neck and feel her tits. I would always abruptly stop and then start again. I had to admit it was even turning me on by this point just watching her get so hot and frustrated.

Before teasing her some more, I grabbed her hand and led her to a more private section of the park. As soon as we were alone she pulled me down by the collar and brushed her tongue against my lips, instantly wanting access. I happily let it in. While we were kissing I unzipped the rest of her jacket and threw it on the floor revealing a tight tank top she was wearing earlier. I removed my mouth from hers and worked my way down to her neck, kissing and licking down to her chest. I brought my fingers to her shoulders and quickly removed the straps of her tank top and lowered it down completely, revealing her breasts out in the open. I started with her left boob and slowly sucked on her nipple, which was already hard as a rock. As I sucked on her nipples I let my hand work its way down to her pussy. I started rubbing her through her jeans because I knew it always made her want to fuck me. I doubled checked around me to see if anybody was around, and fortunately there wasn't. Lucky me.

I snapped the top button of her jeans and unzipped her zip and swiftly pulled them down to her ankles. She cautiously looked around with a worried expression that we shouldn't be doing this. I reassured her by telling her that nobody would catch us, everything will be fine. I started rubbing her again through her panties to calm her down again, and of course tease her. While rubbing her I take my place on her boobs again and continue to suck them. I can feel that she is now soaking wet through her panties, and my pants are beyond tight. I quickly slide down her panties, not being able to wait any longer to touch her. I take her panties all the way down, leaving my face in front of her pussy. I begin to lick her viciously. She leans back, and sits down on a very small bench table that was behind her. She spreads her legs as wide as she can as I start to flick her clit with my tongue and fingers. While licking her clit I insert three fingers in her pussy, as I enjoy the sounds of her moaning echoing through the trees. I can feel her squirming and heating up and knew she was on the verge of cumming. Her hips started pushing up against my face really hard, shoving me more and more into her. And then she started screaming as she orgasmed, and was rubbing her tits in front of me - pushing me over the edge.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to fuck her. I had to be inside of her. I stood up and removed my pants. My hard cock is finally released and aims directly towards her pussy. I move in closer, giving Bella a kiss while easing myself into her. She was letting out deep moans of pleasure, making me grunt and groan at her noises. I loved knowing that I was the reason for her sensual moans. She adjusted her self on the bench so that I was able to enter her pussy fully. She's so fucking hot and wet. I slowly begin to pump in and out. Everytime I heard her moan I would increase my speed, knowing she approved. I'm now thrusting at a rapid pace as my balls slap against her ass. 10 minutes of fucking her in this position I decided its time for a change before we both let go. I stood Bella up and turned her around. I push her forward so she's bent over the small bench table. I insert my cock into her pussy from behind, and reach one of my hands around and start playing with her tits. I placed my other hand on her ass. I squeeze both her tits and ass and pull her closer as I pump myself in her. In and out. Hard. Soft. Fast. Slow. Hard. She started moaning louder and louder, letting me know she was about to cum. She keeps telling me to fuck her harder before she cums. I immediately respond by fucking her senseless. All at once her body suddenly tenses and she collapses, her pussy dripping all over my cock. That does it for me instantly. I release my hot cum into her pussy, and collapse on top of her. After a couple of minutes I slip out of her and we both quickly put our clothes on before anybody catches us.

While leaving the park Bella suddenly realizes something.

'Shit, Edward I left my panties there!'

I started laughing my head off! I thought it was hilarious. And clearly she did not.

'Look don't worry about it. It's always more fun when you're not wearing any' As I spoke I gently let my hand drop in front of her crotch and brush against it, leaving her sighing. There was a loud screeching noise that quickly pulled as away from each other, leaving us startled. It was a train that takes you into the city.

I had an idea.

'Hey, Bella. Let's get on that train and go into the city ey?' Then I quickly grabbed her and jumped on to the train before it started to move again.

Hopefully it wasn't too packed. And hopefully, Bella wasn't too tired.

* * *

**Please review. I hate to ask, but with the amount of people that have been reading this I know I can have at least 10x the amount of reviews! If it's not too much to ask I would like maybe another 35 reviews or before I do the next chapter to know people are actually enjoying it. From the views I've been getting I could receive a lot more. **

**If you think I should start the story I mentioned in the last chapter, let me know. I'll probably post the first chapter in the next few days.**

**Thankyou to everyone who has added this story on alert, a favourite or has reviewed.**

**Love D. x**


	5. Train Fuck

**A/N: Thankyou everyone for your reviews and suggestions, they will be used at some point. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I'm not Stephenie and do not own anything.**

_**This chapter goes straight into it, follow up from last, it's the narrators point of view then switches to Bella, then switches back. Sorry it's so short!**_

**A/N: I want to apologise for all the errors in this chapter, totally my fault. I wrote this at 4am and obviously did not go through it properly - currently trying to fix it now. Thankyou for pointing it all out!  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Before Bella even got a chance to comfortably sit down in a train booth, Edward turned her around so her back was facing him and started to dipp his hand in her pussy while stroking her ass, ecstatic at the knowledge that her panties were gone. Wasting no time, he got straight to her clit. Bella could feel herself become wet with excitement. She was letting out soft moans, trying not to be heard. Edward slowly brushed his fingers up and down her skin and forced her to stand on her knees. Bellas ass was perfectly infront of him, leaving him no option. He was stroking it, touching it, and then without warning stuck two fingers into her pussy. Bella started moving her hand in search for his dick. Once it was found she started to stroke it, loving his full erect self. What Bella wanted by this stage was to feel his dick inside of her yet again. She tried to direct him, but he stopped her instantly.

He turned her over so she was facing him on her knees. Edwards cock stood happily in front of her. Bella wasted know time, knowing what she already wanted to do. She wanted to fuck him with her mouth. She furiously licked his head, then started playing with it with her tongue. Edward sighed deeply, loving the feel of her hot mouth against his skin. She started licking all of his dick, going up and down with her tongue, she went back to his head again, and again taking it all in her mouth. Edwards' hands came out of nowhere and began forcing his cock deeper and deeper into her mouth. Any minute longer of this intense pleasure and he would explode down her throat. But he wasn't ready for that just yet. He removed his cock from her wet mouth and turned her over again, resuming her last position. He sat above her pressing his dick all over her body. He slowly came down, stopping at her pussy. With no warning he trusted deep within her making her scream and moan at once. His dick was going deeper and deeper inside causing her to whimper. Before she came, much to her disappointment Edward pulled out. He then inserted himself inside her ass. First Bella felt pain, but even so the pain was pleasurable. Within minutes Edward and Bella climaxed together. Feeling exhausted and out of breath, they ended up having a little nap.

***

Edward was fast asleep, while Bella awoke first.

'Fuck, I am still horny!' I thought to myself. Man that's not even possible. But i've got an itch, and it needs to be scratched. Now. By Edward.

Since I was already naked under a thin blanket, I decided to play with my nipples, teasing myself. I brought my other hand to my pussy and started stroking my clit, wishing my hand was Edwards. I slide over to Edward and reach into his pants, surprised that he even had them on. Soon enough his dick was starting to become hard underneath me. Edward then woke up and moved to sit up. He moved the blanket and removed the remains of his pants. He grabbed me by my hips and moved me towards his dick. I instantly took it in my mouth and sucked slightly. My tongue was playing with it, my head moving at a particular beat up and down. Before Edward came he took out his dick _again_ and stood up behind me. His amazing hands were caressing my breasts while I furiously rubbed myself against his dick. It quickly penetrated me with not much difficultly. Edward started moving harder and faster within me and I couldn't hold on much longer. I started shuddering, my entire body trembling and shaking underneath him as my orgasm hit. A few moments later Edward came just as hard all over my chest, tummy and thighs. I cleaned myself up but rubbing it all into my body.

***

'I don't care about the competition, tomorrow we are staying home with a nice bath and fucking relaxing! I'm sore as hell,' Bella spoke aggressively but still smirking like crazy cause she knew she loved every minute of it, and couldn't wait for more.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I know I said last chapter I wasn't going to post until I receive more reviews, but I couldn't resist I had to post this chapter. BUT I'm not posting anymore until I have over 50 reviews. I know that may seem a lot, but it's nothing in comparison to the hits and alerts i've been getting on this story. All i'm asking is for a little review. It keeps me motivated.**

**Stay tuned for my other story, posting in the next few days. It's going to be called 'The Rest Is Still Unwritten' decent do you think? Let me know if you have other title suggestions, I suck at them!**

**Thankyou to everyone who has added this story on alert, a favourite or has reviewed. Much love goes to you.**

**Love D. x**


	6. Hard work, or hardly working?

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! But I still haven't got that many reviews and really unsure of continuing, and want to start my new story. So please tell me if I should bother okay? If so, I will update more frequently. **

**

* * *

  
**

_Bella._

I am so unbelievably sore! Today is only the 4th day of the sex challenge and I am in agony, big time. I don't know how Emmett & Rosalie can be this kinky and spontaneous all the time. I mean, I can't say I completely hate it.. cause that would be a lie. I'm fucking loving it. I never knew Edward to be so..so..I can't even pinpoint a word, I'll probably get all hot and bothered again just thinking how he can abuse my body.

Edward's dad, Carlisle is a doctor and sometimes during the holiday breaks Edward helps out at the office, just doing the usual paperwork. I remembered that today he was planning on being there all afternoon. And he was always alone. I wasted no time, I grabbed my keys and headed for the car.

When I arrived at the office Edward wasn't there. It was about noon so I'm guessing he was on his break. But after only a few moments of being there I heard the door knob slowly turning and a key scratching at the surface. I crawled under his desk as quickly as possible, trying not to make any noises.

Before reaching his seat, he turned on the radio letting the air in the room become filled with the sounds of violins and pianos. What kind of fucking radio station plays this?

Once Edward was seated, I moved comfortably in-between his legs without touching him. I placed my two hands on both his left and right thighs. He instantly jumped, he was frightened. He tried to get out of his seat, but I wouldn't let him, I pushed my hands harder onto his thighs causing him to stay in his seated position. I let my fingers dance along his inner thigh and up and down his zipper. I know he was trying not to, but he let out a small deep sigh.

In one swift motion I unzipped his pants, and popped open the top button. His semi-hard cock sprung out immediately, wanting release. I can't believe how much I had missed his cock already! I let my tongue flick the sensitive tip of his cock. I licked it from the base to the tip, up and down, slow and sensual. It didn't take long for me to hear Edward groan and grunt at the feel of my wet tongue on his penis. I gently sucked at each ball, taking them into my mouth and working them carefully with my tongue. Edward was getting closer, I could hear it in his voice, feel it in his movements. He was trying to push my head away, but I wouldn't budge.

I took his cock all the way into my mouth and began to deep-throat him. I started bobbing up and down furiously at his cock, mouth fucking him as hard as I could. Suddenly, I felt, to my surprise, Edward's smooth hands grab my head and push his cock even deeper into my throat, grunting the whole time. I was getting so fucking into this, that my hips started to buck and I was pushing my legs together trying to create friction for myself. Edward started to move further back in his seat and was on the verge of cumming, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. As he moved into his seat, he obviously took a peak under the desk because while I was still sucking the next thing I heard was,

'Ah Bella. Fuck. I knew it was you. What a nice. *grunt* fucking. *grunt* surprise.'

And then I removed my mouth, before he unloaded his glory down my throat. He just looked at me, frustrated and tense not being able to release.

'I'm no where near finished honey, that was just the beginning'

I crawled out from under the desk, to already find Edward standing in front of me.

He didn't hesitate.

He stuck on hand up underneath my skirt and started stroking the folds of my pussy gently. He could feel how wet I was, especially when I treated him in wearing no panties for this afternoon pleasure.

'Fuck baby no panties, and so fucking wet.'

His two fingers entered my pussy, making me moan with pleasure. Edward's fingers were so deep in me it felt like it was his entire hand pleasuring me. They were twirling inside of me, and then he curved them in a particular way and attacked my g-spot. I needed more friction. I was grinding myself hard and rough against his fingers, getting close to an orgasm. He continued fingering me harder and harder, and finally put three fingers inside and ramming them into my g-stop multiple times and tickling it, causing me to let go and bite hard on my lips withholding my orgasmic screams.

Without saying a word, Edward softly moved me aside from his desk and cleared everything off his desk spilling papers and files and stationary, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. Once it was clean, I hoped on the cold surface. Edward hovered over me and pulled down my skirt. I started unbuttoning my own top, I wanted it all off. I wanted to feel him touch me. No restraints.

I lay back onto the desk and let Edward have his way. He positioned his dick at my entrance and started pushing the tip of his cock inside of me. I raised my arms above my head and moaned aloud. He was teasing me. I hated when he teased me, it just made more horny and uncontrollable. He leaned over and pushed another inch of himself inside me, and started licking my breasts. His tongue kept pleasuring my breasts, right then left, left then right, while he let his dick gradually go further into my pulsing pussy. He eventually put about six inches of his dick inside of me, using one hand to hold my wrist down over my head, and the other was furiously flicking my clit driving me fucking wild. But he wouldn't let me cum. Frustrating me, like I had done with him.

We both gave each other a look that knew we both wanted to be fucked hard and good now. He kept my wrists pinned down and curled his other hand against my shoulder. He grabbed me by the shoulder and thrust all his cock deep into my pussy. We both closed our eyes, and succumbed to pure pleasure. He thrust in and out of me gaining speed and making sure each stroke reached the very back of my pussy walls. My boobs were bouncing up and down as he fucked me. The desk squeaked started moving backwards as his strokes became impossibly deeper and harder. He forced my legs wider apart, and moved both his hands to my shoulders. We were both panting and moaning gently, and I could sense that he was on the verge of an orgasm, as was I.

We came together as he gave me one last, hard pounding thrust, hitting my sensitive g-spot and sending us over the edge together. We just stayed there in that position as I felt Edward's hot cum fill my pussy completely. Once Edward pulled out, I put one finger inside of my pussy and brought it to my lips so I could taste my sweet Edward.

After slowly recovering, we straightened ourselves in comfortable silence, still a little out of breath. I gathered up some of the mess on the floor and helped to try and re-create the perfect image of what his desk looked like earlier. Edward wrapped his arms around and brought his soft lips to mine.

I pulled away before letting the kiss get anywhere near out of hand.

'See you later spunk'

And with that being said, I walked out of the door and headed home, for a nice hot shower..or cold.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**I apologize ahead if there are errors. **

**Oh and should I add some Jasper/Alice & Emmett/Rosalie in now?**

**Thankyou to everyone who has added this story on alert, a favourite or has reviewed. Much love goes to you. **

**Love D. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, and a shitty author's note instead. I hate when people do that, so I'm sorry!

I haven't updated in a really long time, I've been quite busy. But I am back :D I still don't feel I'm getting much reviews on Sex Obsessed so a bit unsure whether to continue cause I haven't had inspiration to write the next chapter, having a little writers block.

But I've been waiting to write another story for a really long time, so I just published a new story called, Teenage Wasteland. I only put the first chapter well more like a prologue up, and It's only very short, but please read it and let me know your thoughts on me continuing it, I would love and appreciate your comments, as I have heaps more of that story to post!  
Thankyou very much. :D

Love D.

xx


End file.
